Sasuke kun
by allihyun
Summary: AU. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan berisik, tapi justru dia merasa lebih gusar ketika sebuah suara berisik meninggalkan hidupnya untuk beberapa saat/"Sasuke-kun!"/ Jadi begini rasanya berada dalam pelukan diri sendiri? / BAD SUMMARY. WARNING : SasuSaku zone! R&R?


**allihyun**_ presents_

**Sasuke-kun!**

_a Sasusaku fanfiction_

**AU. OOC. Gaje. Abal. Alur gak jelas. Tema pasaran. Diksi monoton. Typo(s). pendek (ofc! XD). Aneh. Dan segala hal-hal hina lainnya. I've warned you before! DLDR!**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

—_**sedikit narsis, tapi aku merindukan namaku kau sebut—[implied]**_

"Sasuke-kun!"

Bodoh.

Umpatmu dalam hati begitu melihat sekitar dan tidak menemukan apa yang kau harapkan. Ralat. Lebih tepatnya apa yang kau kira akan temukan ketika suara itu muncul. Nyatanya kau tidak menemukan apa-apa. Tidak ada kepala dengan surai merah jambu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu kantor pribadimu itu. Hanya beberapa map dokumenmu yang jatuh karena gerakan tiba-tiba tanganmu yang sedang menggerak-gerakkan mouse.

Jadi itu tadi apa?

Kau sedang berkhayal eh, Sasuke?

Bodoh!

Sekali lagi kau mengumpat. Entah mengumpati dirimu yang hilang kendali sehingga mengkhayalkannya. Atau kenyataan bahwa gadis bersurai merah jambu yang sering memanggilmu dengan nama "Sasuke-kun" itu sedang tidak mungkin melakukan ritual hariannya untuk mengusikmu di kantor pribadimu. Entahlah.

Apapun itu alasanmu yang jelas sekarang kau tengah menggeram kesal sebelum kemudian kembali menenggelamkan diri pada tumpukan pekerjaan yang terpampang di layar komputermu.

Rindu eh, Sasuke?

"Sasuke-kun!"

Lagi. Suara itu.

Namun kali ini kau sedang tidak berkhayal. Hanya saja ingatanmu tersedot berputar kembali pada kejadian satu minggu lalu. Saat gadis bersurai pink dengan mata laksana batu gioknya itu tengah menyampaikan alasan kenapa sudah satu minggu ini kau tidak mendengar nama "Sasuke-kun" dari bibir merah merekahnya. Detail kata demi kata yang dia ucapkan bahkan masih kau ingat dengan jelas di luar kepala. Bukan alasan yang serius. Dia pergi, tapi bukan untuk tidak kembali. Dia hanya pergi untuk seminar di luar kota. Tanpa boleh dihubungi oleh orang luar tentu saja, karena ini adalah acara seminar sekaligus workshop . Tidak ada pengecualian. Bahkan untuk dirimu sekali pun. Jadi kau harus menahan diri selama satu minggu untuk tidak bertemu dengannya, mendengar suaranya atau sekedar mencium bau parfumnya yang familiar di hidungmu. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kan, Sasuke?

Huh.

Kali ini kau mendengus. Lalu mulai mencoba fokus kembali pada pekerjaanmu tapi pandangan mata onyxmu justru jatuh pada sofa berwarna biru dongker yang ada di sudut ruang kantor pribadimu yang dindingnya didominasi warna soft blue itu. Sofa yang menjadi tempat duduk favorit gadis bersurai merah jambu dengan jidat lebarnya jika dia sedang ingin bersantai—atau bisa lebih tepat bila dikatakan mengganggumu—di sini. Dia bilang duduk disana serasa duduk di pelukanmu.

Cih, bodoh.

Tanpa terasa kau menyunggingkan bibirmu geli mengingat alasannya itu.

Ah betapa sekarang kau merasa ruanganmu ini sangat kosong hanya karena kehilangan satu warna yang biasanya selalu hadir menyeruak diantara warna-warna biru yang mendominasi ruang hidupmu. Dan juga sepi karena biasanya dia akan membuatmu risih—namun juga diam-diam senang—setiap kali memanggil namamu.

Berisik. Begitu selalu katamu setiap kali dia membuka mulut untuk memanggil namamu dan menanyakan hal-hal yang menurutmu sepele. Namun sekarang saat suara itu tidak ada kenapa kau merasa ruanganmu jadi sangat sunyi ya, bukan begitu Sasuke?

Hn.

Ah kau mengiyakannya. Jadi kau memang merindukannya bukan?

Bodoh.

Ah, masih saja menyangkal.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sekali lagi kau angkat kepalamu dan mengarahkan manik hitam matamu ke arah pintu masuk ruanganmu. Nihil. Tidak ada apapun disana. Lagi-lagi kau berdelusional, Sasuke.

Kesal. Kau menyerah untuk berpura-pura fokus pada pekerjaanmu. Kau regangkan otot-otot tubuhmu untuk dapat meredakan stress sarafmu juga. Diam sejenak lalu kau berdiri dari kursimu untuk kemudian berjalan-jalan sejenak—masih di dalam kantormu tentu saja. Berhenti sejenak pada bingkai foto yang terpampang di meja kerjamu. Didalamnya ada fotomu dengan lenganmu yang tengah digandeng oleh gadis bersurai merah jambu yang kini tengah asyik mengusik pikiranmu. Disitu kau tersenyum tipis—irit senyum seperti biasa—sedangkan gadis pinky itu tersenyum lebar menghadap kamera. Foto itu kalian ambil saat hanami tahun lalu. Itu foto berdua yang pertama kalian ambil setelah ehmresmiehmjadian? Ehm.

Foto konyol. Begitu pikirmu. Tentu saja kau tidak pernah ada niatann untuk memajang foto itu sedemikian rupa. Gadis pinky itu yang bersikeras memajangnya disana. Tapi toh kau tidak pernah mepermasalahkannya bukan, Sasuke? Bahkan sekarang kau tersenyum tipis saat melihat foto yang kau bilang konyol itu.

Terbatuk sebentar kemudian pandanganmu beralih pada kalender meja di sebelahnya. Terdapat titik-titik hitam di tujuh hari terakhir yang sengaja kau berikan tanda. Hm? Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke rajin menandai tanggal omong-omong?

Menarik nafas sebentar kau menggumamkan sesutau yang lebih terdengar seperti gerutuan. Kau keluarkan ponselmu hanya untuk mendapatkan notifikasi nihil. Tidak ada email masuk, tidak ada telfon masuk. Sedikit kasar kau masukkan lagi ponselmu ke saku celanamu.

Kesal eh, Sasuke? Seharusnya gadis itu sudah pulang sekarang, begitu bukan pikirmu?

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Lagi-lagi kau mengumpat—entah pada siapa—sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke sofa biru dongker favorit gadismu.

Jadi begini rasanya berada dalam pelukan diri sendiri?

Begitu pikirmu sambil mengingat rupa gadis pinky yang sering berlama-lama duduk di sofamu ini.

Hm, kau benar-benar merindukannya Sasuke. Jangan mengelak lagi!

"Sasuke –kun!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya kau mendengar namamu disebut.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Bahkan sekarang kau mendengarnya dua kali.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Ini yang ketiga. Bahkan kali ini kau merasakan ada tangan halus yang menepuk-nepuk pipimu. Bagus, kali ini bukan hanya delusi tapi juga halusinasi yang mulai kau alami. Ah, pasti kau sudah mulai gila.

"Hei bangun, Sasuke-kun!"

Untuk kali ini perlahan kau mulai membuka matamu dan hal pertama yang kau lihat dengan samar adalah sepasang mata senada warna batu giok tengah memandangmu sarat kekhawatiran. Kau kerjap-kerjapkan matamu untuk memperjelas pandanganmu. Terlihat sesosok gadis mungil yang seminggu ini hanya bisa kau khayalkan kehadirannya tengah duduk disampingmu. Di sofa biru dongker tempat kau duduk—tertidur lebih tepatnya. Namun kali ini sepertinya otak rasionalmu masih tak dapat bekerja dengan benar. Matamu masih kau kerjap-kerjapkan. Kau masih meyakinkan diri bahwa ini bukan bagian dari alam bawah sadarmu.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sampai akhirnya suara lembut itu kembali terdengar. Mengembalikanmu seutuhnya ke alam sadar. Bukan lagi delusi, halusinasi apalagi mimpi. Gadis di depanmu ini nyata.

"Sakura?" panggilmu masih dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"Hm, Sasuke-kun?"

Dan tanpa sadar kau menarik sudut bibirmu untuk tersenyum lebih lebar.

Rindumu sudah terobati eh, Sasuke?

================================== **FIN **===========================================

**Story only : 934 word.**

**[curhatlalalalaarea]**

Yosh! Akhirnya publish juga fic berantakan ini wkwkwk. Entahlah ini drabble atau apa, tapi kayaknya bukan karena setauku kalo gak salah drabble itu gak lebih dari 500 kata (iya gak sih?) nah ini malah 900an kata -_- yah apapun jenisnya yang jelas ini Fanfic pendek (?)

Thanks a lot buat **Kuronama Sawako [Kimi ni Todoke]** yang udah segitu lembutnya panggil "**Kazehaya-kun**" jadi terlintas ide bikin ficcoretcurhatcoret ini haha. Sumpah gemes banget nonton ini film . ada gitu ya Sadako macem putri solo kayak Sawako? Lol

Anyway, feel-nya dapet gak? Atau ngebingungin? Biasanya saya kalo bikin fic ngebingungun makanya ga di publish-publish #alesan wkwkwk. Soal alur, ide, tema, EYD, typo nanananaana saya yakin masih sangat banyak kesalahan yang bertebaran. Oya juga soal genre ini sih kayaknya fluff makanya saya masukin di fluff, iye kagak? Kalo bukan ini apaan? O.o saya masih gapgen (gagap genre) soalnya ngehehehe. Dan dan dan juga diksiiii aaaa saya suka ngerasa pundung kalo ngomongin diksi. Monoton banget ==a. Jadi mohon concritnya yak senpai-senpai sekalian \^^/

And the last saya mau kenalin diri dulu hoho. Saya author newbie disini, panggil aja **al**. gak ada penname khusus kecuali trademark saya emang allihyun (?). Tapi kalo jadi silent reader kayaknya saya udah profesional disini #ditimpuk. Ini fic kedua yang saya publish di FFn, yang sebelumnya **Tell Me Whats Your Name **(sekalian promo! XD)sengaja belum saya rampungin, nungguin Sasuke ultah lagi soalnya itu kan emang sengaja saya bikin buat bday-nya Sasu jadi lanjutannya nanti pas Sasu ultah lagi haha #yanginialesanlagi #ditimpuklagi . oke, jadi intinya saya author baru jadi masih butuh banyak bimbingan dari para senpai. Jadi sekali lagi mohon bantuannya yaaa senpaiiii *ojigi*. Dan juga amat sangat ditunggu **Review & Concritnya.**

**Sankyuuuu =^^=**

**inmyhomieroom. 14:27**

**-allihyun260812**


End file.
